


Shadow of Darkness

by HolyMotherOfHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fem!Eren, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Heterochromia!Eren, Mikasa as Lilith, Mikasa is Eren's mother cause momkasa yoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMotherOfHeichou/pseuds/HolyMotherOfHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember, you will not have a peaceful life to live with Levi. You must always be ready to fight for she will never stop until you join her. We can only do so much…this fight is now yours and his. Protect him from the darkness. Do not forget that from now on the two of you shall be living in the shadow of  darkness….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of Darkness

PROLOGUE

 

The dark underground cave stank with the stench of blood…raw flesh…death. The hooded figure carefully treaded across the writhing ground for every inch was covered with mewling infants drenched in black slime—infants with horns, fangs, claws, tails, and more. Even in the dark, the figure knew their skin colors only too well: blue gray, swamp green, mud brown, blood red, stone gray, and more. His blue eyes scanned the darkness and there in the midst of all those newborn demons he spotted the infant sleeping peacefully, a human infant. He moved quickly yet not without grace as he gently picked up the baby wrapping it carefully in his cloak as he went. Without a backward glance he walked away from the cave of horrors and disappeared.

 

In the darkness, blood red eyes snapped open as a horrible shriek tore through the silence…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The dark and silent road loomed before the zooming black Ferrari as the driver allowed the wind to ruffle his lustrous ebony locks. The mobile phone rang and he replied automatically, “ Levi Ackerman here. Ah yes, Takagawa–san, about the housing project….” And so, the 19-year-old President of the Ackerman Enterprises discussed the latest business venture as he drove along the coastal road on the way to his mansion atop the hill. After hanging up, Levi can only release a very exhausted sigh.

As he looked ahead, his ice cold eyes widened at the scene in front of him. He roughly rubbed his eyes for he thought that his exhaustion got the best of him for surely such a thing could not be happening to him. Yet the vision did not fade, on the railing that kept vehicles from the sheer drop to their left stood a girl staring out into the dark horizon. The deafening screech seemed to echo across the hill as Levi slammed on the breaks. He approached her slowly for he sure didn’t want her to jump. The girl did not seem to notice him and he observed the brunette-haired risk taker dressed in a black doll dress. With her heterochromic eyes, tan complexion, and blank expression, Levi had the horrible feeling that he was looking at a life-sized marionette. “Miss, I think you should come down,” he said softly but she didn’t budge an inch. “Can’t you hear me, miss?” Before Levi got his reply, her eyes drooped and her body arched towards the sea. With one quick movement, he dived and caught hold of her wrist so that the girl fell harmlessly into his arms. Levi sat down on the road uncaring of his designer suit with the girl in his arms. “Whew!”

After a few minutes of relaxing his frayed nerves, Levi gently laid the girl on the backseat and dialed home. “Mike, please prepare the guest room. Yes, it seems we’re going to have a guest.” Looking at the unconscious girl, he added, “By the way, send for Dr. Hanji as soon as possible. Thank you, Mike.”

So by the time the car pulled up in the driveway, Mike the butler was standing by the steps looking equally worried as the housekeeper, Petra. “Levi-sama are you alright?” she cried simultaneously with Mike’s, “ Why call the doctor?”

“Don’t be like that you two, I’m not hurt,” Levi assured. “The doctor is for her,” he explained as he once again picked up the girl gently into his arms. “Oh my, the poor thing!” clucked Petra worriedly as she rushed to her master’s side. “Is the room ready?” "Of course, sir,” Mike replied. Levi climbed the stairs two steps at a time as his helpers dodged his heels while the butler directed him to the room beside the master bedroom. Once inside, he gently placed the girl on the massive bed and removed her socks and shoes to the servants’ horror. Levi waved away their mutterings as he tended to the unconscious girl.

Once she was nicely tucked in, Levi grabbed a book and settled himself on the chair by the bed. “Sir, I wouldn’t mind staying with the young lady,” offered Petra. “No, I’ll stay with her but please ready a meal for her, she maybe hungry when she wakes up. Mike, do make me a cup of tea and please wait for the doctor.” The two bowed out to fulfill the said tasks. “Who are you?” he whispered to the sleeping girl before focusing on the book he chose.

An hour swiftly passed by before the doctor arrived. The trio waited worriedly for his diagnosis but Dr. Hanji assured them that were was nothing to worry about. The girl apparently was just really, really exhausted and so the doctor only recommended a good long rest and delicious meals. As the two servants saw the good doctor out, Levi turned to his unexpected guest as he once again took his bedside post. “Now, I just need you to open your interesting eyes once again.”

THUD. Levi snapped awake as he saw the book lying by his feet. He apparently had fallen asleep. Rubbing his nape, he checked his watch and saw that it was already three in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and checked on his mysterious guest but she was still asleep. As he grabbed a glass of water by the bed, he heard a faint stir. He turned to see her slowly opening her eyes. 

She asked faintly, “Where am I?”

“In my home,” he replied. “What’s your name?”

“Eren.”

“How old are you?”

“Fourteen.”

“Can you tell me more about yourself? Where do you come from? Where is your family? Can I give you a ride—“ 

A delicate finger silenced his lips as the girl cut in. “Shush. I will not be able to answer any of your questions for as long as I can remember I have been alone, a wanderer moving from place to place. The only thing I know about myself is my name. That is why I completely understand why you would not want me here, how can you trust someone with no origins.” Rather taken aback, Levi just gaped at her.

Eren swung her slender legs to the side of the bed intending to leave, which snapped Levi back to reality. He made a restraining grab at her and they toppled unto the bed in a tangle of sheets. Levi opened his eyes and found amber gold and teal green eyes staring straight into his. He then realized he was awkwardly sprawled on top of her giving him a really good view of smooth thighs. Levi jumped away so fast that he tumbled off the bed altogether.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked.

The aching Levi stared up at the pretty girl peering over the bed. He stood up with all the dignity he could muster and bowed. “I apologize for what happened. My name is Levi Ackerman and there is no need for you to leave immediately. You can stay here as long as you please no matter the circumstance.”

As he straightened, Eren threw him a hard look. “ What’s in it for you?”

“What!”

“I asked what’s in it for you.”

Levi tried to keep his composure determined not to betray that he felt rather offended. “Nothing is in it for me,” he replied stiffly.

“Then let me go so that we both save ourselves the trouble.”

“No, you’re not going anywhere. A proper gentleman can never let a lady go out without an escort or protection especially in this state. As a gentleman it is only right for me to offer you the security of my home.”

Eren looked at him rather oddly. “You’re queer. I didn’t think people like you still existed. Very well, kind sir, I’ll stay here for I cannot very well refuse your gentlemanly offer,” she replied in equal formality.

“I’ll call Petra then.” Levi quickly picked up the phone. “Petra? Yes, our guest is awake. Please reheat the meal for her and do tell Mike to prepare a new batch of tea for both of us. I’ll accompany her throughout the meal. Yes, thank you.”

He turned around to find Eren walking around the room barefoot. “Who are Petra and Mike?”

“My companions here. They’ve been serving my family for as long as I can remember. In fact, their forefathers and my forefathers have been together for years and years according to family chronicles,” Levi explained with a gentle smile.

“Aren’t your parents around?”

“No, they died when I was five. So basically, Petra and Mike were the ones who raised me.”

“I see. Isn’t this place a little too big for three people?”

Levi was quiet for a few seconds for Eren never expressed the courteous sympathy that people always do when they hear his tale. “No, this is perfect just as it is.”

“A young rich recluse, right?”

“I’m young and rich, but I am not a recluse!” Levi snapped.

“Seems like I hit a nerve,” Eren observed.

Red as a beet, Levi fumed. “ I do socialize, I just don’t like being close to too many people.” Levi was saved from another comment from Eren as Petra and Mike brought in the food. So he merely said, “The food is here. Let’s eat.” As the helpers set up, Levi seated Eren gallantly before seating across her. This is going to be a really long dinner, Levi thought.

In an apartment somewhere in the city, a handsome young man stirred as he felt a movement against his thighs. He opened his eyes and saw sprawled on top of him the most beautiful woman he has ever seen—with her languorous ebony hair, hypnotizing blood red eyes, and a body to die for barely covered by a plunging skimpy red halter dress. “Is this a dream?”

The woman ran her slender hands over his naked chest. “Yes. So you can have anything you want,” she purred. “Even you?” Her lips mouthed a slow yes. Her skimpy red dress slid to the floor.

The door opened and Levi walked in. He came to check on Eren. He watched her toss and turn in her sleep. A moan escaped her lips—a moan that made Levi rush out of the room with his whole face red as a tomato.

Back at the apartment, the young man stared at the beautiful woman lying in his arms. “Now, I need something from you darling?” she whispered. “What is it?”  
“Your life.” She silenced him with her lips as her mouth closed over his. The young man’s eyes widened as her ivory skin turned to that of the darkest night. Six malevolent leathery black wings sprouted from her back as her hair writhed with life. Her hands that gripped the young man became terrible talons.

The young man’s eyes snapped open as he awoke but no sound came out as he opened his mouth. He raised his trembling hands in front of him and found his skin slowly shrivelling up but still no sound escaped his gaping lips caught as he was in the throes of nightmare. When the sunbeams shot through the windows, the helpless rays only shone on a weathered mummy with hands raised up to the heavens as if in supplication and a mouth frozen in a silent scream.

Eren started awake, breathing heavily as Levi slid the curtains open. “Good morning. Time to get up, it’s already nine.” She just stared at him with her blank eyes.

The apartment curtains fluttered and a young man appeared beside the corpse. A blonde shoulder length hair scanned the mummy before him. Dust floated all around the body but the specks seemed as if they were avoiding the man’s clothes—his black turtleneck, black leather pants, long black trench coat down to his black combat boots were free of any speck. He whispered, “Another one has fallen into her clutches.” He took a black palmtop from his pocket emblazoned with a golden halo that glittered in the sun. He chose a name before pressing send and deleting the name from his directory. He kept the palmtop and from the other pocket he got a black mobile phone. Flipping it open, he pressed two. “Yes, I’d just like to report that we lost another one. He was just nineteen years old….”

In a dark alley, a grubby child dived into the trashcan scrounging for food. As he was about to bite into a leftover burger, he froze as he saw the things emerging from the shadows. They all had tails, horns, claws, and distorted limbs aside from their swamp-colored skin. Their fangs gleamed in snarls as they pounced. The child could only shield his face with his weak arms. But the pain never came and the child opened his eyes. In wide-eyed amazement he stared at the beautiful young man in front of him with silky blond hair dancing in the breeze. His kind blue eyes turned to the child. “Go, you’re safe now. I will not let them get you.” The child scurried away.

The demons stared at the man as he held a lily to his lips and white petals rained all around them. A sword gilded with gold appeared in his hand as he easily dispatched the demons into black wisps of smoke. The sword disappeared as he straightened his v-necked white shirt with a golden trumpet emblazoned on his right pocket. The silver earrings he wore glinted in the sun as he removed a blue mobile phone from the pockets of his blue slacks.

In other dark alleys scattered across the city, other gorgeous young men wiped out other demons. In one alley, there was the raven haired bespectacled young man while in another, there was a young charismatic man with broad shoulders that gives him an intimidating presence. His brown eyes never wavered as he held a weathered wooden staff in his hands. He wore a gray shirt with a white tie patterned with golden vials as well as matching gray slacks.

In a dingy apartment somewhere else, the deadly seductress materialized beside a crib. The infant stared up at her and her right hand turned into a talon. But before she could strike, she found a frightening silver blade gilded with white and gold pointing at her neck. Her blood red eyes settled on another gorgeous young man. This one had silky blond hair kept neatly parted on the left side and has blue eyes with a very noticeable thick and bushy eyebrows. The woman sized up her enemy clothed in a sleeveless black top, black leather jacket and matching leather pants, and simple black boots. His jacket was emblazoned with a silver sword as a corresponding silver sword pendant dangled from his necklace. “You cannot take this one, Mikasa,” he declared as the silver sword earring on his left ear glittered.

“Very well. This round is yours, archangel,” conceded Mikasa with a hiss before disappearing into the shadows.

Ring. Ring. The archangel flipped open his white mobile phone. “Yeah. I’ll meet you there.”

In a blink of an eye he was on a rooftop with the other young men. “So what do you wish to talk about brothers?”

“Well, Erwin did you notice Mikasa and her children’s attacks lately?” inquired the blonde.

“Ah, Armin, you noticed they have become erratic,” noted Erwin.

“And a lot rasher,” added the charismatic one.

“Reiner is right as well. And we all know the rasher the attacks the more danger humans are in,” supplied the raven one.

“Have demon-related deaths increased, Bertl?” asked Erwin.

“Sadly, yes.”

“I see.” Erwin contemplated for a few seconds. “You see, I’ve been worried about something—I think Mikasa’s memories could be returning.”

“What?” cried Reiner and Bertolt in unison. Armin remained silent as he stared towards the direction of the sea.

On the other hand, Mikasa has returned to her underground lair. In her rage, she ripped apart a hundred of the demonic infants littering the ground—her own children. A gigantic demon with six horns dared to approach her. “My little harlot, what is the matter?”

“Jean, lately blurred images run through my mind. They disturb me.”

“Come, lie in my arms. I shall make you forget,” Jean promised as he guided Mikasa to the darkness of their lair  
.  
Back at the Ackerman mansion, Levi and Eren just finished brunch. “Eren, I have to go to the university now,” informed Levi.

“You still have to attend school?”

“Of course, I may be running businesses but I still need to study.”

“Okay then. Have a good day at school,” Eren declared simply.

“I want you to go with me,” he pointed out.

“Very well, I’ll go with you.”

“Are you always like this?’

“Like what?”

“Blank.”

“I guess so. I don’t observe myself that much.”

Levi found himself chuckling. “As expected. Come on, let’s go or I’ll be late for class.”

The university was in the center of the city. As Levi and Eren walked together through the wide halls, people did not bother to hide their stares or their whispers. After Levi got special permission to have Eren attend all his classes, they went to their first class for the day. As they took their seats, Eren tugged at his shirtsleeve. “What is it, Eren?”

“They think you’ve finally revealed your true self. They’re whispering that you’re a pedophile preying on a minor with a fetish for doll dresses,” Eren whispered to him as a matter-of-factly. 

‘What? Who?” Levi exclaimed incredulously in a low voice. “How did you know this?”

“I have very sharp ears, I heard their whispers.”

Levi remained quiet for a few minutes before he suddenly found himself stifling his laughter. “Well Eren, let them think what they want. Observe them when I hold your hand, you’ll find them very interested. May I?”

Eren placed her hand in his. Eren stared contemplatively at their hands and she intertwined her fingers with his disgruntling Levi a little bit. Then she whispered, “You’re right, they are buzzing like bees. What does holding a hand mean?”

“Huh?”

“What does it mean?”

“Eren, you’re truly fascinating,” Levi found himself exclaiming. She stared at him but he refused to say anything more. So Eren returned her attention to the class and she didn’t notice how hard Levi was staring at their intertwined hands.

After the two classes, Levi stood up pulling Eren along with him. “We have a break, let’s go grab something to eat.” Eren said nothing as she left the room with him, whispers breaking out everywhere for he still held her hand. 

When they found a table, Eren asked, “Levi, what’s a girlfriend? Why is it such a big thing if I am your girlfriend?”

“I better get something to eat,” Levi evaded as he nearly run all the way to the food counter angry at Eren’s sharp ears. He grabbed some sandwiches, juice, and fruits. The lunch lady chuckled. “Ah, Levi-kun, you’re quite in a hurry to get back to that sweet young thing. You look good together.” She smiled towards Eren’s direction.

“Thanks, Akane-san,” muttered an embarrassed Levi. He paid for the food and nearly sprinted back to his table to everyone’s amusement. As he sat down, Eren commented, “You’re not going to answer my questions?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to answer,” he pointed out, “it’s just hard to explain that kind of thing, you have to experience them first before you understand.”

“You haven’t experienced that before? Don’t girls like you?”

Levi choked on his sandwich. “No—its not—that—“ he gasped out.

“Then what?”

He swallowed his food. “There are many girls I assure you who would do anything to be my girlfriend, modesty aside. But I just haven’t found the right one, that’s all.”  
“Will she come to you then?”

“I don’t know, Eren, I really don’t.” Eren said nothing more as she finished her food. “We just have two more classes to go.” She just nodded at his words.

The classes quickly went by and Levi took Eren to one of the boutiques his family owned. “Kindly get her any clothes she would like, if she doesn’t like any make it for her. I want her supplied with a full wardrobe,” he told the manager. The manager graciously nodded as he took Eren to the dressing area where the clothes were readied for her. The manager returned to Levi in a few minutes, “Sir, I do not know if you’ll approve of her choices.” Levi raised an eyebrow. “Uh sir, she chose only clothes like the one she’s wearing. She only likes doll dresses.”

“Do they come in different colors?” The rather mystified owner nodded at Levi’s laughing eyes. “Then give her what she wants just make sure there are other colors than black.” The manager quickly went to do what Levi asked. After a few minutes, Eren marched out in her underwear looking rather somber. Levi’s mouth fell open at the sight of her. “They are making me wear these.” She held out three doll dresses—pink, yellow, lavender, and sky blue. Levi turned his eyes away from the dainty scantily clad figure in front of him. The manager and his clerks stared at them dumbfounded. Clearing his throat, he asked, “Well, what colors would you like?”

“Why are you so red?” she asked.

“It’s nothing. Just tell me the colors,” he said as he loosened the neckline of his shirt a little bit for he was feeling quite warm in the air-conditioned boutique. 

“Fine. Black, white, crimson, midnight blue, forest green, and gray.” 

“She really knows her colors,” he managed to say to their audience. “You heard her, so please get her dressed.”

“We still have to make some of them sir,” the manager reminded him awkwardly.

“Very well. Supply her with what’s available and send the others to my home.” Levi nearly bit off his tongue as he realized that he just told them that Eren was living with him. As the tensioned silence stretched, a kindly clerk finally guided Eren to the dressing area and the others followed. Levi gulped down the whole glass of cold water set in front of him as he stifled a groan.

When Eren came out, she was dressed in a crimson doll dress with a matching ribbon on her hair making her eyes rather disturbing. “Let’s go,” he said abruptly as he pulled Eren out of the shop with him. He was not even out of earshot when he heard a clerk comment, “Well, seems like they’re not only intimate but living together already.”

“Yeah, he didn’t even take it slow. She’s so young,” another managed to add before the manager shushed them.

Levi finally groaned and Eren turned to him. “What’s the matter?”

“Don’t mind me. Just get in the car.”

Inside the car, Eren asked, “Are you angry with me?”

“Eren, didn’t anyone tell you that it’s wrong for a girl to parade around a guy in her underwear!” Levi snapped.

“Why is it wrong?”

“Didn’t your parents—“

“I told you, I’ve always been alone. Never knew my parents, so why?”

“Surely, you picked up something while you were wandering—“

“No. I don’t mingle with people; you’re the first person I really came into contact with. Now, tell me why.”

“I give up,” Levi muttered. “Let’s just go home.”

Once they screeched unto the driveway, both of them refused dinner before the two helpers managed to say anything. To their great distress, Levi actually slammed the door and its echoes reverberated throughout the mansion. Petra tried to put it out of her mind but she couldn’t. So the kindly old woman found herself entering Eren’s room. “Young miss, what happened?” Eren declared, “I don’t understand what he is so angry about.” As Petra sat down on the bedside chair, Eren started to tell all the day’s events. Once she was done, Petra said, “Oh dear! Miss, it seems that I need to explain many important things to you—things a young lady should especially know. Petra sat Eren by the dresser and began to comb the young girl’s hair. “First, holding hands….”

Levi groaned into his pillow for he knew he was the only one overreacting over the whole thing. Knock. Knock. Levi shouted, “Leave me alone!” Mike strode in with a look Levi knew all too well. He buried his face deeper unto the pillow as he waited for the ear-deafening lecture he was about to receive. When morning came, Levi came to breakfast looking fresh except for the betraying dark circles underneath his eyes. He sat down across Eren quietly. Eren opened her mouth but he interrupted, “No, don’t say anything. Don’t apologize. I should apologize for being a jerk. Sorry.”

“I wasn’t going to. And there’s no need for you to apologize, Petra has explained everything to me. I couldn’t see why you found it so hard to explain though,” Eren said as he concentrated on drinking his coffee. “And I promise not to parade in my underwear unless I have your permission,” she finished simply. Levi sprayed coffee all over his area as the two helpers covered their mouths in an effort to stifle their laughter. Eren continued her breakfast completely undisturbed. 

That morning marked the beginning of their colorful life together. As Eren continued to attend the university with him, his classmates and professors were impressed on Eren’s extraordinary intelligence especially on her takes on philosophical matters. The gossip at school reached dizzying heights but he realized he didn’t mind if people thought Eren was his domestic partner. He liked having her around, someone else to talk to other than Mike and Petra. He in fact has already managed to tell Eren of his family history, and she in turned told him of her wanderings although it didn’t help him to know her better.

As time went by, observant Eren noticed subtle changes in Levi’s behavior. One time, Eren stumbled in the hallway and he quickly caught her in his arms. When she met his eyes, a panicked look entered his face and he let go of her so suddenly that she fell flat on the floor. He quickly helped her up, apologizing profusely for touching her and letting her fall. All she said was, “You’re acting weird again, Ibai-chan.” He just turned red at the nickname Petra taught Eren to use. Not only that, she noticed that he keeps on holding her hands, turns red every time their eyes meet, stammers at her questions, and gets totally agitated every time they accidentally touch. Eren confided all these to Petra but the kind woman merely laughed at her stories.

Levi, on the other hand, knew that he was acting really weird but all he could do is pray for more self-control especially in trying moments. One time, Eren left the bathroom door unlocked and he walked in on her bath. He remembered how she had stared at him blankly despite the fact that she was naked in the bathtub. He could only run out of the bathroom and tell Petra to talk to Eren about locking doors and nudity. Yet, he found himself smiling more and more around her except for those awkward moments. Another time, he watched in fascination as Eren waded into the pond at their backyard. He couldn’t take his eyes of her as the fishes, ducks, and swans all swam towards her—surrounding her, begging for her touch. However, despite his smiles his heart gets cut anytime she returns his stares blankly and no matter what, her replies were always calm. Like when he brought Eren to the skating rink so that she could learn how to skate, they tumbled into a heap on the ice. As he lay on top of her, for a mere second he thought he saw a blush appear on her cheeks but it was do fast that he realized it was just his wishful thinking. Though he never admitted it, Levi knew he wanted a response from Eren somehow—any response.

But what the two youngsters didn’t know was that the two helpers watched them constantly. Two month quickly passed and while Levi and Eren were out on the date the two servants were having tea. Mike voiced out, “ I feel sorry for Levi, Petra. She hasn’t changed one bit, she is like a marionette—alive yet not alive.”

“You are a man after all,” commented Petra with a knowing smile.

“What do you mean?”

“Things have already started to change,” Petra declared mysteriously as she carried their cups to the sink. Mike could only stare at her back questioningly.  
That night, Levi slept peacefully and never stirred not even when Bertolt, the archangel of death appeared by his bed. He easily moved on to the next room and he opened the door slightly. At the sight of the sleeping Eren, Bertolt was rather surprised and he immediately sent a text message to his brothers before disappearing.

The next morning, Levi awoke feeling refreshed and tranquil never knowing that an angelic presence had rubbed off on him. Mike entered the room. “Good morning, Levi-sama.”

“Great morning to you, Mike!” returned Levi jovially thus successfully surprising the servant. “Can you help me with my plans today? I have a lot of things to do this Saturday.”

When Eren awoke, she heard the bustling noise and found herself seating on top of the stairs to watch Petra and Mike scurrying about the ground floor. A bouquet of red roses was held out in front of her and she looked up to find Levi staring down at her. “Good morning, Eren. These are for you.” Eren took the roses and the sweet fragrance wafted her nose. “Thank you. But why give me a social representation of liking?”

At her question, Levi just chuckled and sat down beside her. “Just as I expected.”

“Huh.”

“Never mind. We have a big day ahead of us. Go take your bath.”

Eren obeyed and when she went downstairs, she was already clad in her emerald green doll dress and she even had a couple of tiny braids in her hair held by matching ribbons. “Where are we going, Ibai-chan?”

“We’re going to relax. The location is a surprise,” Levi said. “Let’s get going. Petra and Mike have prepared everything we need.” He held out a hand and Eren took it with no qualms. As they stepped out into the sun, she saw the two servants waiting by the car. “Have a good day!’ they said in perfect unison down to their bows. The young couple got into the car and the servants watched as the car sped away with hope shining brightly in their eyes. 

When Levi pulled up, Eren stepped out unto the green grass of the city park surrounded by hundreds of cherry blossom trees. “This park is one of the many contributions of my family to the city,” Levi remarked. 

“Very nice.” Eren looked a little farther to her right and caught sight of the sparkling waters of the lake.

Levi followed suit. “Ah, yes, you noticed. Of course the perfect site for a picnic is by the lake.” He took out one of the baskets from the trunk. “This is our breakfast basket. We have several for we’ll be here until the evening.” He grabbed her hand and they rushed off towards the lake.

After they found a nice spot, Levi started to set up while Eren went to the tiny wooden plank to stare at the crystal clear waters of the lake. This man-made lake, according to Levi had no shallow areas for the whole lake was around eight feet deep. As she stared down into its depths, Eren heard a cooing infant. She looked around but saw no one by the lake except her and Levi. Once more she looked down into the crystal waters and the unseen infant broke into wails. As the sound erupted inside her head, Eren’s eyes glazed over.

Levi set the container of muffins down on the blanket humming to himself. SPLASH. He turned around to see only rippling waters and a bobbing green bow. “EREN!” 

As Eren sank deeper and deeper, she saw in the water the images of a cooing infant—cooing to the cloaked figure holding it. The figure ran a gentle finger down the baby’s face as a tear slid down his cheek. The unknowing infant still cooed as ice slowly began to encase its tiny form before the frightening vines swallowed up the frozen form. Eren embraced the darkness and cold as she continued to sink. Then suddenly, Eren felt warmth like no other seeping through her form. 

Levi burst out unto the surface holding the unmoving Eren in his arms. He managed to get both of them back unto the bank. After gulping in a few needed breaths, he immediately turned his attention to Eren proceeded with the CPR but still Eren didn’t breathe. With every breath he gave her, with every pump of her chest, he felt his heart stopped beating for a moment at the sight of her still form. His desperation grew and he didn’t even notice that tears were welling up in his eyes. He stilled as he heard the most beautiful sound in his life, the sound of Eren’s sputtering cough. 

After getting the water out of her system, she opened her eyes and saw the still swimming face of Levi before her. “You look awful, Ibai-chan.” Levi just gathered her into his arms amidst his laughter and tears. When his laughter died down, he found himself sobbing into her shoulder. 

Eren felt the coldness of her wet clothes but as he cried, she felt the warmth of his tears overwhelming the chill. Eren found herself pulling away as she wiped away his tears with her fingertips. He could just stare at her in fascination as his confused mind slowly absorbed the gentle touch on his face. “Don’t cry, Ibai-chan. I’m okay,” she said simply.

He pulled her back into his arms but his tears had already stopped. He just stayed like that for quite a while, holding her like he was not going to let her go. Achoo. Levi snapped back to reality. “Oh sorry about that. I’ll get the extra clothes they packed for us.” Eren watched the slow footsteps he took towards the car. Left alone, Eren wondered about the infant she saw a vision of. As he got the said clothes from the trunk, Levi tried to compose himself willing his racing heart to slow down. He was quite surprised for it was the greatest fright he had ever felt. 

Half an hour later, Levi still insisted on holding Eren in his arms as they lay on their blanket. Eren wondered why but she never voiced out her question because she was too busy sneezing much to Levi’s amusement. A few more minutes passed before he finally let her go so that they could finally eat their breakfast. Once they were done, he finally spoke only to say, “What a beginning to our day.” They cleaned up and were once again lying on the blanket in each other’s arms. As they looked up at the wide blue sky watching the soaring birds and the clouds rolling by, they never noticed how their eyes drooped close in exhaustion.

When Levi opened his eyes he felt stiff yet serene. He then realized that he fell asleep with \Eren in his arms and he smiled as he stared down at her sleeping face. As he watched her, he finally realized what he was feeling and the greatest of sadness entered his eyes.

Eren’s eyes snapped open and she abruptly sat up, her head colliding painfully with Levi’s jaw. As he nursed his aching jaw, Eren stood up as if she didn’t even notice what happened as she continued to scan the whole park. He froze as he heard the faintest of screams drifting from the woods on the other side of the lake. “You heard that, Ibai-chan?” Levi nodded. “Good. To the woods then,” she announced as she pulled him up to his feet. Neither spoke as they ran to the woods.

In the darkest and thickest part of the woods, they came to a sudden halt as they came face to face with the origin of the screams. A beautiful woman, now unconscious was held in the grip of a gigantic red monster. Levi felt horror seeping through his bones as he stared at its ferocious fangs, the six eyes on its head, its three other arms, and lastly the fanged second mouth on its bulging belly that was as big as a cavern. From behind the giant, several smaller demons burst out from the bushes. The smaller demons pounced and Levi stood in front of Eren fearless as he faced these demons in hand-to-hand combat. In all his life, Levi had never really been thankful for the lessons of various combats and sports that Mike forced him to take. Trained since he was five, he was skilled, fluid, and lethal. He was versed in several fighting techniques, which he harnessed at that moment: karate, kickboxing, judo, jujitsu, kung fu, and more. Lila watched him fight and for a second as he moved she saw someone else, a young man with blonde hair. But the moment quickly passed and she noticed something else.

“Ibai-chan!” Eren called as she pointed at the giant demon, who was now bringing the woman he held towards the mouth he had on his belly. Large globs of black saliva dripped from its mouth. Levi tried to reach the woman but the demons blocked his way.

Eren stared at the woman nearing her death and at Levi fighting valiantly against the demons trying to reach her desperately. To Levi’s horror, Eren ran towards the demon unhindered for the demons felt no fear at the sight of the petite girl. “Eren get back!” he shouted trying to fight off the other demons blocking his path.

The girl ignored him as she continued to rush at the monster. In one swift move, she latched unto one of its arms. Levi’s eyes widened as burning sigils appeared on her left arm. Blue flames burst out from her hands as the monsters roared in pain. As flames engulfed its body, Levi quickly grabbed the woman and Eren only let go when not one part of the demon was flame-free. The smaller demons scurried away in fright at the demise of their leader.

“Are you alright, Eren?” Levi asked still carrying the unconscious woman in his arms.

Eren looked at him with questions in her eyes. “I’m fine, Ibai-chan. I just didn’t know I could do that.”

Levi laughed. “I better watch out when you finally know what you’re doing! “ Eren wasn’t amused as she stared deep in thought at the fading marks on her arm. Eren sighed. “Fine, let’s just drop her off in the hospital. Then we’ll go by the library to look up the markings on your arm.” So much for our big date, he thought. Levi headed back to their car with Eren in tow. Once the woman was safe inside the car, the two of them silently cleaned up the mess they left over the picnic area. When they drove away they never noticed the two figures—one dark-haired and the other blonde—atop the branches of a cherry blossom tree, watching them intently.

Levi was true to his word, after their hospital stop wherein they had to answer some questions and they had to lie beautifully, the two of them headed for the biggest library in the city. Thanks to the fact that it was still Levi’s family that donated the library to the city, they had access to every section. Together, they gathered as many books as they could on archaic symbols, the occult, magic, witchcraft, the supernatural, and the likes. 

As Levi pored over the fifth book on ancient scripts a few hours later, he looked up and found his eyes wandering towards Eren standing by a shelf nearby. Several books from the topmost shelf floated down to her waiting arms. Levi could not believe how easy she was adapting to her powers. When Eren sat across him, he found himself saying, “Eren, you cannot use your powers in public like that.”

“Okay,” Eren agreed as she turned her attention to one of the books she just acquired.

“Gee! You won’t even argue!” he muttered in annoyance.

“Hmmm?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Levi nearly groaned in frustration as she continued on poring over the book undisturbed. As he watched her concentrate on her search, a painful rumbling erupted in his chest.

“You know, for a while when you were fighting I saw somebody else,” Eren admitted casually.

“Who?”

“Don’t know, looked like a young man about your age with blond hair except I couldn't see his face.”

“Do you think he is important to you?” he managed to ask despite the pain in his heart.

“Probably. Why else did I see that vision and why does it make me think I have to find out who he is, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Levi whispered faintly. The man whoever he is apparently has a very strong link to Eren. His heart constricted all the more at the depressing thought.

“Why are you so quiet?” Eren asked.

“Probably hungry.”

“Want to eat?”

“Nah, let’s just finish this.”

So they pored over books for hours and hours and when they decided to call it a day, dusk has already fallen. Levi stretched his stiffened limbs noisily garnering the evil eye of the librarian. “We better eat. Let’s go.” 

As they headed out of the library, Eren voiced out, “We didn’t find anything.”

“Its not the end of the world,” he joked.

“You’re right. We’ll go back tomorrow, there are still so many books in there.” 

Before Levi could groan, his phone rang. Once he finished the call, he said, “That was the hospital, the woman will be alright.” Eren nodded distractedly and he felt his heart tear a little bit more. Once they were in a nearby restaurant, they ate their meal in silence. Hating the tension, Levi voiced out, “Let’s finish up quick, I really don’t want to stay out too long after what we have seen.” She nodded and it took all of his self-control not to shatter the glass in his hand.

They drove towards home in silence, which he could no longer stand. So although it may hurt he found himself asking, “What are you thinking about? You’ve been distracted for hours.”

“Him.”

“Oh. Remembered anything yet?”

“No—but I sense he’s a big part of my life.”

“Oh. As in big or really big, big?”

“I feel it’s the really big, big,” she admitted. She used the word feel, he thought as he clutched his chest. “Ibai-chan, are you okay? You look pale.”

“I’m fine. I’m probably just tired,” he lied as he avoided Eren’s observant stare.

As they were passing by a playground, Eren’s hand shot out to touch Levi’s arm. “Ibai-chan, something is going on there.”

He slammed on the brakes and squinted in the same direction as Eren. “You’re right. Come on.”

They rushed to the scene to find tiny demons holding down a very frightened little boy around six or seven. Levi rushed in and pulled the demons off the boy. Eren quickly grabbed the child and hid him under the slide nearby. “Stay here,” she ordered before rushing off to help the outnumbered Levi. Together with Levi, Eren managed to pulverize six of the demons but two of them run off at the sight of Eren's heterochomic eyes. Flop. Eren turned to find Levi gripping his abdominal area as blood flowed through his fingers. As Levi collapsed, Eren quickly caught him in her arms and she turned to see the slide. The child was gone. Torn between the child and Levi, Eren was saved from deciding when the wind whispered to her ears, The child is safe. Somehow, Eren knew that the child was indeed safe. She got Levi back into the car and the tires screeched as she headed back for the mansion. Amidst the trees nearby the playground, Reiner stood holding the sleeping child in his arms.

As they arrived at the mansion, Petra and Mike panicked at the sight of their wounded master. Together, they all managed to get Levi in his room but Eren refused to get a doctor as she told them what happened. “Demons wounded him, therefore this is a supernatural wound. A supernatural treatment is in order.” 

“But how could we get the supernatural cure?” Petra asked in tears.

“I can give it to him,” Eren declared at the stunned looks of the servants. “But please, leave us alone. I need to administer the cure on my own. You just have to trust me.” The servants nodded and headed out of the room, locking the door behind them.

Eren tore off Levi’s shirt and her eyes carefully scanned the ghastly wound, which was now oozing green slime aside from the flowing blood. She ran his hand over his chest gently as she felt his palpitating heart. “Ibai-chan,” she whispered, “relax. Relax. I’m right here, I’m going to make this better.” Her hands moved down to his wound glowing bright blue as Levi let out a moan of pain. “Hold on, Levi, hold on.” His moans echoed across the mansion as the two servants prayed for his safety. 

When Eren lifted her bloodied hands, the bleeding had stop but the wound was still oozing out the slime. Eren stared at the venomous goo not knowing what to do, as she buried her face into her bloodied hands in uncharacteristic despair she heard a familiar voice inside her mind…a voice from long ago. Eren, poisons cannot be directly sucked out of wounds. To do so would damage the muscles permanently, so you need to find an indirect way of siphoning the poison out of the wound. Eren stared at Levi breathing through his mouth as the poison slowly spread in his body. She gingerly sat by his side as she cradled his head in her arms. “An indirect way,” she whispered as she brought her lips down to his. As she kissed him, his body arched in exertion as the slime seeped into her body and oozed out from Eren’s free hand turning into a glassy green ball. When she lifted her head, Eren took in a few gulps of needed breath as she stared down at his face. Levi was still pale but some color had already returned to his cheeks.

Eren turned her attention in cauterizing the wound, which was easy enough with the proper use of her characteristic blue flame. The wound wasn’t fully closed yet so she stitched it closed using a needle from the medical kit the servants had prepared and the strands of her own hair which glowed bright blue at her touch. Afterwards, she bandaged his wounds and removed his socks and shoes. Only then did she destroy the green ball she siphoned out of him using her flames. She allowed Mike and Petra inside, but the look of exhaustion and worry on their faces made Eren say, “I’ll watch over him. You two rest.” Too distressed to argue they only exchanged surprised glances as Eren sat by Levie’s bed and took his hand in hers.

As all these were going on in the mansion, the two escaped demons returned to their lair and prostrated themselves before Mikasa and Jean. “What is it?” Mikasa asked.  
“You’re mother is rather tired, you know she gives birth to hundreds of your brothers and sisters everyday so be quick about it!” growled Jean.

“Mother, Father, something has happened. A girl hindered as from our target and killed our brothers, a girl with powers like yours Mother,” the demon cried out.  
“Yes, she has powers, strong powers,” added the other. 

“I see. Jean, I have to deal with this one.” In reply, Jean merely closed his eyes in sleep. Mikasa turned to the two survivors. “Call on your brothers and sisters, enough for a small battalion.” As the demons hurried to do her bidding, Mikasa summoned a magical black mirror and there appeared a beautiful young man with the darkest looks. “Lucifer, my lover, send me some of our children to aid me.”

“Anything for you, my little whore.”

In a blink of an eye, twenty Baphomets—the goat demons—surrounded Mikasa. She thanked Lucifer and the mirror disappeared. “Good, we are now ready. My children let us now go to battle.”

Back at the mansion, Eren left Levi’s side as she went downstairs to check on the two servants. She found them in their quarters sleeping deeply. As she stared out the window, she tried to understand the gnawing at her heart, which started when she thought she could not remove the poison from Levi. Thump. Thud. Crack. Eren snapped out of her reverie and rushed up the stairs only to find her way blocked by legions of demons. Doors opened as the two servants rushed out of their room and their hearts filled with fear at the sight of the horrendous creatures on the stairs. “Don’t come near. Get out of the house, these demons I have to deal with. Now go.” Mike and Petra hesitantly went out of the mansion. Once they were gone, Eren knew that the odds were against her at the number of demons barring her way to Levi’s room.

Levi on the other hand stirred and opened his eyes to find Mikasa sprawled all over him. She ran a hand over his bandaged torso. “Let me make you forget your pain.”  
His hands snapped close on her wrists. “I don’t know who you are and even if I did, sorry but I am not interested. Get off me.” Levi shrieked in rage.

Levi’s eyes snapped open as he sat up drenched in sweat. He moaned in pain at his sudden movement and through the haze he saw the woman of his dreams standing at the foot of his bed. “What the—“

“Nobody refuses Mikasa!” she screeched as she transformed into her demonic form. Her writhing hair shot out to close over his throat lifting him clean off the bed. “Tell me where the girl is. Where is the girl with two colored eyes and powers as strong as mine ?” Levi managed to shake his head despite the fact that the air was clearly leaving his body.

Eren’s eyes wandered over the demons surrounding her—she had already destroyed so many of them yet it seemed that their numbers never waned. She looked beyond them hearing a feminine shriek from Levi’s room and the blue flame in her hands grew bigger. But before she could release it, twelve demons turned to black smoke in front of her. Eren could only stare at Erwin, Armin, Reiner, and Bertolt standing there with their magnificent weapons in their hands. 

“Eren, we’ll take care of this,” Armin declared but Eren noticed he was careful to hide his face from her.

“We’ll clear a path for you,” Erwin added.

The archangels did exactly as they said and Eren found her way to Levi’s room easy enough. Throwing the doors open, she found Levi dangling inches from the floor as Mikasa’s hair grew tighter every second. At the sight of Eren, Mikasa smirked as she threw Levi against the wall. Levi slid down the broken wall unmoving with his wound bleeding all over again. Before Mikasa could react, Eren rammed the enchantress with her very strong although petite form. They tumbled on the floor in a rolling heap of hair, claws, and nails. When they separated, the sigils on Eren’s arm burned brightly at her rage and to her surprise one of them was very similar to the symbol on the chest of the black female demon.  
Before either could speak, a deafening whirring noise filled their ears making both of them feel as if someone was cleaving their heads into two. As they fell on their knees, their eyes dilated as lost memories finally returned—memories from the days of creation….

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the beginning God created the whole universe, then he created man and woman from the earth—Adam and Mikasa. Yet they did not get along for Mikasa refused to submit.  
“Why don’t you listen to me!” Adam screamed.

“We were created equally! You are not my lord!” Mikasa retorted still very much human.

“Stop being like this. Do as I tell you!” he insisted.

“I had enough of you!” Mikasa shouted. “You’ll never see me again. I will not stay with a person like you!” Beautiful and glittering black butterfly wings sprouted from her naked form and she flew away. Try as he might Adam was not able to catch her.

Adam cried to the heavens and God sent three angels: Senoy, Sansenoy, and Semangelof to bring Mikasa back. They searched far and wide until their journey led them to Sheol, the Underworld. By then, she had mated with several demons and already gave birth to hundreds of demonic infants, the lilin. The angels tried to reason with her. “Mikasa, return to Adam.” 

“I cannot, look at me I am a lover of the demons.”

“God will forgive you, return to Adam.”

“I will not return. I will never submit to man.”

“If you do not do so, a great punishment awaits you.”

“Very well, I accept the punishment. What is it?”

“You shall become a full-pledged demon, you will suck away human life. Not only that, a hundred of your children will die each day by your hand and the hands of angels. Do you still not wish to return, Mikasa?”

“I stand by my decision. Although the greatest pain for a mother like me is to see her children murdered, I will not return and submit to man,” Mikasa declared stubbornly. With this, the angels killed a hundred of her children before they returned to the heavens. Mikasa cried over his children as Adam happily accepted his new wife created from his own rib, Eve.

As Mikasa lived out her cursed life, she did not know that she was already with child from Adam before she came to Sheol. So nine months after she fled from Eden, she gave birth to hundreds of demonic children and amidst them a lone human babe was born—the first child, the child of Adam and Mikasa. Due to her exhaustion, she hardly noticed her human child nor did she notice the cloaked figure watching the whole spectacle. This figure deftly stole into their lair and took away her human child. As the figure walked away, he removed his cloak to reveal archangel Erwin and with a simple chant, he wiped away Mikasa’s memory of her child.

Erwin carried the infant far away, deep into the forest that would later become known as the Amazon. He enclosed the baby in ice and covered the frozen infant with vines. Within years, a tree grew over the hidden child until no trace of it can be found and only Erwin came by to check on the babe once in a while.

But fourteen years before the present date, a forest fire ravaged the area accidentally releasing the babe from its sealed chamber. Erwin was quick to rescue the child. For seven years, it was the archangel who raised the babe and she grew into an intelligent, pretty, and powerful little girl whom he named Eren. He trained Eren to harness her powers well against the forces of darkness taking her with him during demon hunts. Eren also met the other archangels but it was Erwin whom she looked up to as a father and teacher. Yet it was only seven years that Erwin could stay with her. “Eren, I need to tell you something,” declared Erwin after her seventh birthday.

“What is it, Erwin?”

“You can’t stay with me anymore.”

Eren’s eyes moistened. “Why? Why can’t I stay with you?” 

“You’re human Eren, an extraordinary human being maybe but still human. I am an archangel, I have duties and obligations to the world,” Erwin explained gently.  
“Then why did you stay with me so long?”

“Because you are important to the heavens just like every other human being. I was tasked to stay with you to help you learn how to use your powers that you will need someday.”

“What happens to me now?”

“You’ll forget, you’ll forget about me and the other angels.”

“How do I forget?”

“I’ll erase your memories, child. But remember, you’re powerful Eren so please use that power to protect others from the darkness. Do you promise?”

“I promise. Will I face everything alone from now on?”

“Yes, but the heavens will always be watching over you. Now are you ready?” Eren nodded and Erwin placed a hand over her eyes, beneath the warmth of his touch her tears fell. With sad eyes, the archangel erased her memory and left her in the city where she would begin with her wanderings….

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the flood of memories ebbed, Mikasa changed back to her beautiful form and she opened her arms to her long-lost daughter. “My dear child, you’ve suffered for so long. It’s time for you to return to me. Life no longer needs to be hard for you dearest, mother will take care of you then it will be your turn to make life hard for others.”

Eren took a few steps towards her mother but then she remembered; she turned to glance at the still Levi. After her hesitation, Eren went into her mother’s arms and returned the embrace. Mikasa shrieked as flames burst out of Eren’s hands, burning the wings that instinctively burst out from her back. Eren staggered away from the flaming Mikasa shaking her head. “You maybe my mother, but my place is not with you.”

“How dare you refuse me!” Mikasa screamed lunging at her daughter. Soon enough, they were clawing at each other’s throats. Bloody gashes covered Eren from Mikasa’s talons while her mother in turn had several burnt spots on her flesh. As they fought, Eren kept on glancing at Levi not so far away, which enraged Mikasa further. “How dare you choose a man over me! You fool! You are your father’s child!”

Then Eren found Mikasa being pulled off her by a golden streak. Mikasa found herself face to face with archangel Erwin, his blade glinting at her throat. Eren staggered to sit up as he asked, “Eren, are you alright?” Eren nodded weakly.

“You! This is all your doing!” screeched Mikasa.

“I was only fulfilling the Lord’s will, something which I am sure you will have a hard time understanding. Now go.”

“I’ll destroy you, archangel,” Mikasa hissed.

“You do not have the power to do so,” he replied coolly.

“But she does.” Mikasa looked at Eren who was too busy approaching the unconscious Levi. “For now, I shall retreat.” She called out to Eren. “Child, you’ll be joining me soon enough.” With those frightening words, Mikasa disappeared into the shadows. 

As Eren held Levi in her arms, he finally stirred awake with a moan of pain. “What’s going on?”

“Apparently, you just met my mother. I know what the symbols mean now, the first joy of Adam and Mikasa,” Eren explained simply.

“Isn’t Mikasa just a myth?”

“The myth just nearly killed you,” she pointed out. “Come on, let’s get you patched up. I’m sure Mike and Petra are already on the verge of breakdown.”

Levi noticed the handsome blond man standing a few feet away from them. He scowled. “Who is he?” Is he that man in your visions?

“That’s archangel Erwin, the man from my vision. He and the other archangels lent us a hand in this fight.”

Levi forced a smile he directed to Erwin. Great! An archangel, what chance do I have? Why can’t I just have a normal rival? He caught sight of the angel’s laughing eyes and remembered that angels can hear people’s thoughts. He nearly groaned but the angel kept his silence, betrayed only by his laughing gaze. 

At the sight of Levi, Mike and Petra rushed to him in tears and smothered him in hugs. From the corner of his eye, Levi spied Erwin whispering to Eren. Together, they went to the study where the other archangels were waiting for them. 

In the den, Eren rekindled her childhood memories that she shared with the angels aside from the million questions she wanted to ask them. “So is Mikasa the reason why I have powers?”

“Yes, you got it from your mother,” replied Armin.

“Did my father ever know about me?” Eren asked.

“Yes, we told Adam on his deathbed that he had a child with Mikasa, his first child. We showed him your image, he’s very happy to have a daughter like you,” Erwin said.

“You’re just saying that,” Eren said. 

Bertolt flipped open his palm top. “We’re angels, we don’t lie. Do you want to talk to him?”

“I can?”

“Yes, he’s just in heaven you know,” Reiner pointed out.

“Here use this.” Bertolt handed her the palmtop and on the monitor there appeared no one else but the first man, Adam. 

“Ah, my child you are beautiful as I expected,” Adam exclaimed joyfully. “You look like your mother.”

“I’m more like her than you think. I have powers too.”

“Then good, you’ll need them. Listen to me child, I never got the chance to be your father and that is one of the greatest regrets in my life. But I shall wait for you in heaven, when your time finally comes.”

“Will I go to heaven?”

“That’s up to you. Mikasa may be your mother but the choice whether to be good or bad will always be yours.”

“Thank you, father.”

“I have to go now. I’ll be watching over you and that young man of yours,” Adam declared with a tearful smile.

Eren returned the palmtop to Bertolt and she noted the extra seriousness in their eyes. “What’s the matter?” she asked.

Erwin met her gaze squarely. “I’m glad Adam mentioned that. We need to talk about Levi.”

Half an hour later, Eren slowly climbed up the stairs and entered Levi’s bedroom. He looked up from the bed as Mike and Petra smiled from the chairs on either side of the bed.

“He’ll be alright in no time,” Petra declared.

“One of angels healed me,” admitted Levi as he placed a tiny silver box at the bottom drawer of his bedside dresser.

“That would be Reiner,” Eren noted.

“Where are they?”

“Gone. They have other heavenly duties to attend to.”

“Oh,” Levi said. Petra and Mike left the room as Eren sat down on the bed beside Levi. “So Erwin has left,” he drawled.

Eren lied down beside him. As she stared up at the ceiling, she declared, “Erwin was the one who raised me and taught me to use my powers. His teachings saved your life you know.”

“I guess, I owe him,” he grunted. “Seems like you’re a very important person to have archangels hanging about you.” With that comment, Eren felt it was time for Levi to learn of her family history. All Levi could do was to listen entranced to her tale of biblical proportions.

“How old are you exactly?’ 

“Nearly as old as the world, the oldest human being. Though technically I really am only fourteen years old.” 

“So the angels raised you, by any chance did they remove your emotions or something?” Levi asked jokingly although the answer meant so much to him.

“No they didn’t, but by removing my memories they kind of erased what I knew about happiness and sadness. After that I became a wanderer, unfortunately I lived a reclusive life which kept me distant from other people and you need other people to have emotions thus I never developed properly in terms of emotions.”

Levi remained silent for a while, before he finally asked, “What happens now?”

“We finished the day we started.”

“What?”

“We never finished our day out you know.”

“Cool. Tomorrow then?”

“Yes, tomorrow. Now get some rest.” Levi obediently went to sleep as Eren watched him with unfathomable eyes. 

In her lair, Mikasa shrieked and screeched as she tore apart her own children. “That little brat! How dare she! How dare she refuse me! I vow, I will never stop until she joins my side!”

On a bridge somewhere, standing on the beams were the archangels. “Do you think she will do as we told her?” asked Armin.

“She will,” Erwin assured his brothers.

“Poor child, I pity the fate that awaits her,” Reiner declared.

“I pity him,” Bertolt pointed out. The archangels stared sadly towards the direction of the mansion.

That morning the mansion bustled with life as the servants prepared for the big date. Eren said she had a surprise for Levi, which Petra helped her acquired. Naturally, Levi was excited and giddy. He waited for Eren to come down with a racing heart planked by the servants. He nearly stopped breathing at the sight that greeted him at the top of the stairs.  
Eren stood staring down at them garbed in a beautiful black form-fitting sleeveless dress. Her hair was tied in a ponytail held by an elegant black bow while on her feet she had donned on strappy black sandals. “Do I look okay?” she asked.

Mike nudged the open-mouthed Levi. “Uh, yes, you look beautiful,” he gushed as he heard the servants snickering behind him. 

“You should thank Petra, she helped me choose it from the catalogue last night,” Eren admitted.

Levi could just look gratefully at the kind woman. He offered Eren his arm. “Shall we go then?” Eren took his arm and they were off.

“Petra, do you know why Eren wanted to do this?” Mike asked.

“I don’t know,” Petra admitted with a troubled look in her eyes. “When she asked me last night, she seemed sad somehow.”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Mike muttered.

Their first stop was the park, where they had their breakfast. As they lay on the blanket watching the clouds roll by, Levi whispered, “I could stay like this forever with you.”

“That would make us very stiff,” Eren pointed out. Levi laughed and laughed. “Ibai-chan, what’s that thing poking out of the bag.”

Levi took the said object out. “It’s a kite. Want to learn how to fly it?” Eren nodded and Levi guffawed with laughter as he tried to teach her how to fly a kite. When they couldn’t make it fly, Eren flicked her finger and a gentle breeze carried the kite up to the heavens. “I didn’t know you could do that!” Levi burst out.

“There are a lot of things you still don’t know.” However a strong wind caught the kite and they both ran after it. Levi tripped over a rock and he tumbled right unto Eren. As they lay sprawled on the ground, he was laughing so hard but the laughter faded as he stared down into her eyes. The cherry blossoms scattered their petals across the park as the wind rustled the trees. Before he could think, Levi kissed Eren on her lips. 

As he realized what he had done, he jumped away. “Sorry about that!” he muttered with an extremely red face.

“What was that?” Eren asked innocently. 

“That was nothing,” evaded Levi. “Come on, let’s go to our next stop.”

As they entered this place filled with animals, Eren asked, “What place is this?”

“This is the zoo.”

“The animals are so beautiful,” Eren remarked.

Before Levi could stop her, Lila stuck her hand inside the tiger cage. Levi nearly fainted with fear as the zookeepers rushed to the scene. But all they could do was stare open-mouthed as the tigers licked her hand like little pussycats. Levi pulled Eren away as they rushed out of the zoo. Levi was unable to speak until their car joined the flow of traffic. “You just can’t do that, they could rip your hand off.”

“They wouldn’t do that, Erwin told me that animals will not hurt anyone who wishes them no harm.”

“Maybe not you, you’ve always had a way with animals. However, its not a normal thing for a person to do.”

“Okay. Don’t be angry anymore.”

He groaned. “Darn, I want to kiss you again!” he muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing. We’re heading for the mall now.”

In the mall, they ate their lunch—burger, fries, and sodas. Levi savored the feeling of walking with Eren arm in arm like in an ordinary couple. They went window-shopping garnering looks from other people for they were such a beautiful couple. Then Levi pulled her inside a jewellery store. “Good day to you, Monsieur Levi,” the clerk greeted.

“I want to find a necklace for her,” Levi said as he motioned to Eren.

“Ah, a pretty necklace for the pretty lady,” the clerk gleefully said.

They went over counters and counters of beautiful jewelry. Finally Levi said, “This one. I’ll take this one.” The clerk nearly danced with delight for it was one of the most expensive pieces in their collection.

As Eren stood before a mirror, Levi draped the simple silver necklace with a diamond encrusted cross pendant. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, its very shiny,” Eren acknowledged. The clerk nearly fainted at her comment as Levi laughed. He was still laughing as they left the store and the shocked clerk behind.

For dinner, he took her to an elegant restaurant that he reserved just for them. As they danced slowly to the song, Ever Since the World Began –his mother’s favorite song, Levi felt completely at peace. He was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

“If I told you I need to leave with the archangels for my protection, what would you do?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“A hypothetical one?”

“Well, I’ll let you go of course, apparently you’re a very important person.”

“Will that decision not hurt you?”

“Oh it will,” Levi admitted boyishly, “but your safety must come first.”

Eren said nothing more as they continued to sway to the music. The waiters brought in their meal as they finally sat down. Through the course of the meal, Levi suddenly voiced out, “I’m glad you’re here by my side. My only wish is that you’ll stay by me.”

“Why is that your wish?” Eren asked.

“Someday, I’ll tell you,” Levi declared. “We have all the time in the world.” As he returned his attention to the food he did not notice Eren’s deep stare.  
When they returned to the mansion, Petra and Mike noticed the odd look on Eren’s face. As Levi hurried up the stairs happily, Petra met Eren’s eyes and found the answer there.

The kind woman’s heart constricted when Eren turned her gaze away. “Eren, come on,” Levi called halfway up the stairs. Eren nodded as she slowly followed suit. Upstairs when they reached Levi’s room, he became serious all of the sudden. “Eren, if I asked you to stay the night with me what would be your reply?”

“What do you mean?”

“I know technically fourteen but your way older than that, so don’t you know what I’m saying?” he said awkwardly.

“Mikasa is my mother, don’t you think I know what you’re talking about.” Levi laughed nervously. “By the way, my answer is yes. I would stay the night with you.” 

Levi walked into his room like a zombie and Eren followed him in. Click. The locking sound echoed throughout the mansion.

Mike was about to bound up the stairs to stop the two of them when he found a hand restraining his arm. “Let me go, Petra. They’re both too young for this.”

“NO.” Mike turned to find a crying Petra. “Let them have this night. Its all they've got.”

“What do you mean?” he demanded.

“You’ll understand tomorrow,” Petra declared in tears as she sought the sanctuary of her room. Mike stared up the stairs and went to his room with a troubled look on his wizened face.

As the sun shone through the windows, the sunbeams hit Levi right at the face. He groaned as he stirred awake. He sat up abruptly when he realized he was alone in the bed. He sighed in relief as he spotted the dressed Eren at the balcony staring out at the wide sky. After pulling on his pants, he joined her. “Morning,” he greeted sweetly. Eren turned to face him with a serious look on her face. “I need to tell you something.” Rather taken aback at her expression he could only nod. “I want you to close your eyes and listen carefully to what I have to say.” 

“Is this a surprise or something?” he asked nervously.

Eren placed a hand over his eyes and whispered. “Thank you, Ibai-chan. Farewell.”

“Wha—“ A bright light engulfed the whole room.

Petra and Mike looked up from the floor they were sweeping when they saw Eren coming down the stairs with a suitcase in her hand. Mike dropped the broom. “Miss, where are you—“

“Thank you for everything, you two. I’ll be leaving now. Petra take care of him okay,” Eren reminded as she headed out the door.

“But miss if he asks—“ Petra began.

“Never mention my name, trust me he doesn’t even know that I exist.” With those cryptic words, the doors of the mansion closed behind her.

Petra and Mike couldn’t move until a few minutes later, Levi came down. Both servants stared at him in fear and confusion. “Did I hear someone leaving?” he asked.

“Uh—sir—it was—“ Mike stuttered.

“Did you have one of your relatives over? Oh well, prepare breakfast will you I do not wish to be late for school,” he declared jovially.

“Sir, what about your girlfriend?” Petra courageously reminded.

“Funny! Nice joke Petra, you know I don’t have a girlfriend!” Levi laughed. And the servants stared at him in horror and they remembered Eren’s words. In silence they continued their work—the mark of their agreement to heed Eren’s words, to never even mention her name.

As Eren rounded the corner, she found the archangels waiting for her. “Is it done?” Erwin asked.

“Yes, it is.”

“So the training begins,” Armin exclaimed.

“Beautiful necklace,” praised Reiner.

“Thanks.” And in a blink of an eye they all disappeared.

For the next few months, Mike and Petra watched their young master live a happy and carefree life concerned only with his studies and businesses. They could not decided whether to be thankful or saddened that he could not remember Eren at all—as if she never even came into his life. 

One day, Levi stood by the lake watching the sparkling waters. A gentle breeze blew scattering cherry blossom petals everywhere. He caught a silky petal in his hand and stared at it with a contented smile on his face. Crunch. He crushed the petal as a memory of a kiss flashed in his mind. He stared at the crushed petal yet the image was still there—the image of a beautiful face and exquisitely gorgeous eyes.

He hurried home and the servants watched in distressed as he tore apart his bedroom as if looking…searching. “Master, what are you looking for?” Mike asked.

“I don’t know,” Levi replied as he continued the search. His hand closed over something soft hidden beneath his clothes in his wardrobe. He opened his fist to reveal a green bow to the servants. “What is this? Whose is this?” 

The servants could only stare at him in wide-eyed silence. Levi continued tearing apart his bedroom until he opened his drawer and found a tiny silver box. In it he found strands of long brunette hair. Petra nearly fainted when he whispered, “Eren.”

“Sir—“

“Where is she?” he demanded.

“We don’t know!” Petra replied in tears.

“Where is she!” he screamed and then the memories flooded him. He remembered everything until the beautiful night they spent together and the morning of her farewell. He fell to his knees as his loyal companions cried and he screamed in raw anguish, “EREN!” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small village in South America, the archangels were finishing off some demons. Eren suddenly looked up towards the sky as if hearing something and a demon pounced. Erwin took care of the demon. “Eren, pay attention.” Eren nodded and returned to fighting.

“What was that about?” Armin asked after the fight was over.

“Nothing.”

“You sensed something,” Bertolt pointed out.

“He broke your spell,” Reiner declared. 

“So he did.”

“Well, we kind of expected this. Eren, we need to talk,” Erwin declared with a fatherly smile.

For the next few days, it was quite painful for Petra and Mike to watched Levi’s sorrow. He no longer smiled and he took the habit of sitting by the steps in front of the mansion as if waiting for someone to appear by the gates.

In one such time, he found Petra sitting beside him. “Did you tell her of your feelings?”

“No, I never had the chance. I wish I said something earlier and now she’s gone!” Levi admitted. 

Petra stood up and headed for the mansion. “Come inside, Levi-sama. You need to rest. We cannot live our lives by our regrets.”

Levi stood up from his position his shoulder drooped in defeat. Crunch. He turned around towards the driveway. He squinted at the sparkling light blinding him; he turned his head a bit and finally managed to open his eyes. He couldn’t believe his eyes and could only stare at her. A small smile appeared on Eren’s lips as Levi ran towards her. The servants beamed as they watched the scene from the open doors.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPILOGUE

 

Eren stared at her room once again savoring her return to the only home she ever knew, the home to which the path of her destiny led to the day Erwin had stolen her away from her mother’s dark lair. Levi knocked on the door. “Dinner time, let’s go.”

“You want to ask me something?”

“Why did you go?”

“Because I thought it’s the only way to keep you safe.”

“Now?”

“The best way to keep you safe is to have me guarding you,” Eren replied with a smile.

“I’d like that!” Levi agreed with his heart-melting grin. As he strode out of the room Eren stared after him remembering Erwin’s words to her.

Remember, you will not have a peaceful life to live with Levi. You must always be ready to fight for she will never stop until you join her. We can only do so much…this fight is now yours and his. Protect him from the darkness. Do not forget that from now on the two of you shall be living in the shadow of darkness….

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm writing but yeah . . . suggestions, comments, reviews, violent reactions and whatever you want to say is very much welcomed! Thank you ~


End file.
